1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bicycle spoke reflectors and, more specifically, to a bicycle spoke reflector which includes means for quickly attaching and detaching the reflector to the spokes and personalized messages to the reflector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycling is increasingly being enjoyed by many as a form of exercise and recreation, as well as being an inexpensive means of transportation. As a result, increasing numbers of bicyclists now share the road with motorists leading to a corresponding increase in the number of automobile/bicycle collisions in recent years. A major cause for these collisions is the motorist's lack of awareness of the bicycle, because they are not looking for or do not expect the bicyclist on the road, or they otherwise do not see the bicyclist. The problems faced by the bicyclist are accentuated at night when it becomes even more difficult for motorists to see the bicycle.
Reflectors generally help to mitigate the problem of a motorist not being able to see the bicycle at night. This is particularly true of reflectors placed on the spokes of the bicycle because of the rotational movement of the wheel. Many bicycles however are not sold with bicycle spoke reflectors, thereby leaving it to the concerned bicyclist to make such provisions. Furthermore, even when such reflectors are provided, they often must be, or are desired to be replaced, as for example when the reflector portion is damaged.
In the past bicycle spoke reflectors were often difficult and time consuming to attach and detach. Such difficulty undoubtedly resulted in much fewer bicyclists using bicycle spoke reflectors than may otherwise have been the case if an easily affixed reflector had been available. Most prior art type bicycle spoke reflectors utilized nuts and bolts, or utilized extremely small, or otherwise hard to work with, hooking devices as the means for attaching the reflector to the spokes of the rim. These prior art reflectors did not adequately fill the need for a secure but easily affixed bicycle spoke reflector.
A need thus existed for a bicycle spoke reflector with an attaching means so simple and convenient to employ that all bicyclists would be encouraged to use and properly repair or replace these reflectors.
Further, once the prior art type reflector was attached, there was no means available for readily changing the reflector to provide for various shapes of messages to be incorporated with the reflector. Many bumper stickers have been utilized on motor vehicles by motorists to reflect the personality of the owner. Previous means for providing notes of personality on bicycles consisted primarily of personalized miniature license plates which were attached to the seat of the bicycle. However, the license plates were not readily changeable.
Thus, a further need existed for providing a means for readily attaching and detaching personalized notes or other indicia to visible portions of a bicycle.